Jade
Iris is a member of Team M3M3 who has been friends with them for almost a year, she is the oldest member of Team M3M3 and on good terms with all it's members. Although not on PSN as much, she still talks with Team M3M3 a lot and has been with and helped them through many dramas. This wonderful being has fought valiantly against the infamous enemy named "Cresswell" and has escaped victorious a numerous amount of times, while also defending all of her friend's names in their honor. As she doesn't take kindly to people stirring up unwanted practices about anyone close to her. She also has trust issues, which leads to her being wary with the people to whom she had once known before and does not believe that they deserve a second chance unless they can somehow prove themselves worthy and learned a lesson from their past mistakes. "Trust is Earned, not given" which is something that she goes by a lot, but don't ever underestimate her ability to be nice, as she will grow defensive and snap if she herself or her friends are being bullied. Iris will always take action instead of hiding in the sidelines, she also throws maximum amounts of shade towards her opponents in battle. Although, the one thing that she really needs to work on is her anger issues when playing overwatch. She's about as salty as wendy's french fries, with extra salt on the side! nonetheless, she is still well loved within the team for her persistence against her comrade's enemies. Background Not much is known about Iris before she ended up joining Team M3M3 as an associate, where she was considered "New Blood" at the time, but as of right now. Iris has made a significant impact within the group in only a year. Thus earning her the respect from the leader of Team M3M3 "History Boi" aka Blaze / Tim Kelly. Legend says it is that darkness follows her everywhere she goes, despite being the most upbeat of people. The team still supports her in every way possible, which makes Iris happy even though she doesn't express it as often. Iris sometimes wonders how she even has friends in the first place, due to her confidence being lower than the strings on her guitar. She also likes to pick on Draz a lot, but only because she sees her as like the "little sister' in which she has never had. It's all in good fun, so don't call her out for it. If there is one thing that is even more unique about Iris, it's that Fort Minor, Linkin Park and Paramore are her favorite bands. Her favorite songs by said artists are "Feel Like Home" by Fort Minor, CrushCrushCrush by Paramore and 1stp Klosr by Linkin Park from their -''Reanimation- Album Iris also likes to make dad jokes, despite the fact that she is a female. Quotes '"I'm high as a kite, but I'm also sleepy"' '"Very Naisu.."' '"I found the weebs and there's 3 of em here"' '"Mada Mada"' '"Why do you do the things that you do?"' '"I'm clearly asian because I don't know what that is" ''' "Holy hell, that thing is huge!" Category:Members